A little something called love
by Oxxu-kunFord
Summary: Another guitar player! Just what they needed, two annoying japanese girls in their band. But will they actually grow fond of her like they did Noodle...? Rated T for later chapters.


A little something called LOVE. 3

…

A woman only the age of 29 was in her room writing more songs for her band. She strummed her graceful fingers on her guitar and sang her the sweet tune in her lovely, flowing voice. Her hair drooped below her waist, the glimmering pink shining in the light above her. She grunted and cursed, scratching out words on a sheet of music. "Augh…Why can't I get this right…!" She shouted to herself. "Moki, please…Calm down, you'll get it!" The girl's sister chimed. "But Miku…" "No buts, just try." Moki sighed. "…I guess…"

…But that was years ago…

That woman, now 34, was on her knees and crying at the foot of her beloved sister's grave. "Wh-Why…? That bomb…" She remembers the huge explosion she had heard about. Her sister, Miku, had died in a bombing a few months ago. The studio was ruined, her body no where to be found until weeks later. Moki cried and cried, getting back up and wiping her tears. When she got back to her apartment, music was strewn on the floor, left untouched since the incident. Her guitar was in the corner, and her voice was used only for hacking and sobbing and cursing and prayers…

She decided to move to England.

"Sheez…What a studio…" Moki said, looking up at the huge sign named, "Kong Studios". She walked in and sighed, feeling a bit awkward as she checked in and found her new band. "Psh, ANOTHER guitar player…?" A man said, getting up from his seat on the couch and fake smiling. "I think she'll be good…" Another more shy looking man said, smiling lightly. A girl in the corner smiled and shook Moki's hand. A large man sitting on the couch smiled and said a low "Hello~". The pink-haired girl forced a shy smile, setting her guitar case down on the ground. She received a light glare from the first man, his black hair messy and his necklace giving Moki a bit of a disturbing feeling. She laughed nervously. "S-So…YOU'RE the Gorillaz…?" The woman asked. "Hai~" That girl in the corner answered. "Yes, yes we are…!" The large man said. "W-Well, my name is Moki Akashya…I'm your new guitar player. And you must be…Er…I don't know you people…" Moki chuckled. The shy man smiled and answered in his cute British accent, "I'm Stuart Tusspot, but call me 2D." Moki smiled. "H-Hello, 2D…!" The man that seemed a bit…well…rude and harsh replied, "Murdoc…" The girl smiled for once in her life and sat on a nearby chair. "Well hello…" "Russel~" "Noodaru~"

…

"Up on Melancholy Hill, there's a plastic tree….Are you here with me…?" 2D sang to himself in his room. Moki forced a pained smile and sang a bit as well, but it wasn't a very sweet song like /he/ was singing. "This pain is just too real…There's just too much the time cannot erase…" The teal haired man noticed how sad the woman seemed and knocked on her door. "M-Moki…? A' yew a'right…?" Moki perked up and blushed, opening the door. "Y-You heard that…? Oh…Well, no, I'm not…" Murdoc could(supposedly) care less about her problems, but decided to listen through because he was just curious. The girl sighed and chocked out behind tears, "M-My sister…She was in a…a band with me….A-And our studio got bo-bombed by a stupid idiot who j-just likes to terrorize p-people…" She hugged 2D and sobbed lightly into his shoulder, his hand stroking her hair and his right arm wrapped around her waist. "Y'with us now…S'fine…" Murdoc sighed and looked away, actually feeling concern for the girl. He had a million thoughts running through his head but decided to shrug them off. I mean, whatever. …This is a normal feeling, right…?

Yes. It was.

It's called love.

…A week later…

Moki was feeling better, so she smiled and sat down to discuss the tour they were going on in a few weeks. "Now, Moki needs to learn her parts in this music, which is going to be a bit hard since we're performing about four songs per area." Russel explained. 2D smiled and said, "Yew 'ave great talent…I'm sure yew could do i'." "Well…thank you, 2D." The girl smiled back, her face a bit pink. "I agree…You've showed quite a bit of talent in the last week. I'm sure you could do it." Murdoc said, his face heating up. Moki blushed a bit more, her face turning rosy red. "Th-Thank you…~"

…

Moki's graceful voice flew through the studio, 2D humming along to it. The pink haired girl smiled, singing louder and better than she ever had before. Her fingers strummed lightly on the guitar, the sound filling the building in perfect sync with her voice. Murdoc smiled for once in his life, enjoying the sounds she made with her instrument and her heart. When the song was over, Moki smiled and got up. "I'm starting to like it here…Despite all the zombies and such…~" 2D ruffled her hair and smiled back at her, looking into her eyes. "Y' gonna dew great…"

"I sure hope so…~!"

…

[[ End of chapter 1! :D I think it came out okay…Please no flaming, just constructive criticism…! I love all my fan and I hope to be writing more of this soon~ ]]


End file.
